1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to automobile rooftop carriers, and in particular to a rooftop carrier for fishing rods and luggage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Persons that fish extensively have a need for a convenient means for carrying their fishing rods in their vehicles. For short trips, it would be particularly convenient if the rods could be carried in an assembled condition. But when assembled, their lengths may prevent them from being carried inside the vehicle. If carried outside, the carrying device must be secure to avoid theft.
Many fishermen have station wagons or other types of vehicles with rooftop luggage racks. Often, these luggage racks have a deflector blade at the rear for deflecting wind down over the rear window to keep it free of dust, rain and the like. In U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,155,585 and 4,179,154, blades that have variable positions are shown. Although these luggage racks are useful for carrying luggage and for keeping the rear window free of dust, these types of racks have no convenient means for securing fishing rods.
Proposals for rooftop fishing rod carriers are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,204,362 and 3,662,933. The former requires a somewhat complex locking mechanism. The latter patent discloses a housing that holds only a single rod and reel.